Rejects from screening of pulp after a chemical cooking process (e.g. kraft, sulphite) usually consist of rejects comprising botanical knots, with lignocellulosic fibres, and insufficiently cooked chips; and a variable amount of desired fibres. Depending on conditions of cooking and chip quality, the amount of rejects varies and can constitute about 2% of the incoming chips. Currently, the rejects, especially those from a sulphite pulping process, are in general not adequately utilized as they are either burned or land-filled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,524 discloses a method for the production of unbleached sulphite cellulose or bleached cellulose from a defibrated knot pulp [1]. Kraft pulping is a predominant pulping method employed worldwide. There is no information relating to a process to convert knot rejects to any non-fibre-based value added products.